


hate

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Gen, Implied Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons - Freeform, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: Good fucking riddance. He hated all of them anyway.





	hate

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one after episode 6 came out but never posted it so,,, here ya go

The roar of the ships engines faded as they left the atmosphere, leaving Grif alone on the moon.

 

Good fucking riddance. He hated all of them anyway.

 

Fucking Church and his fucking bullshit. What an asshole. It had been his problems that caused anything to ever happen to them. Grif wondered why he had expected that to change.

 

He hated Church. Hated how he kept coming back even though he was supposed to be dead. Hated how he kept dragging everyone into his shit. Hated how much of an _asshole_ he was.

 

He hated how easy it was to hang out with him back at Blood Gulch. How he’d wave at Grif occasionally when Sarge was doing whatever the hell he did. 

 

God. He hated Sarge.

 

Hated the drills, the constant attempts on his life, the degrading comments. Hated the man’s constant need for something to fight.

 

He hated how he’d willingly performed the surgery to save his life back in Blood Gulch. He hated that he’d constantly saved Sarge with no real discernible reason _why_.

 

He hated Tucker, too. Hated his stupid jokes, his recklessness, how high and mighty he thought he was. How he constantly paraded the sword around even though no one really cared.

 

He hated how easy he was to get along with, especially when they were on Chorus. How he’d been just as done with Sarge’s bullshit as he was. How he tried so hard to train the lieutenants even though they were doomed to fail.

 

Grif walked. He had no idea where he was going.

 

He hated Doc, wherever the hell he was. And he _definitely_ hated O’Malley.

 

He hated Donut, and Lopez, and Wash, Carolina, Caboose…

 

But most of all…

 

Most of all, he hated Simmons.

 

Hated how that asshole always had to be right. How he was always correcting him, fighting with him. Hated how smart he thought he was. Hated how he always yelled at him even if he was right. Hated how much of a suck-up he was.

 

He hated how nervous he got. Hated how he always found himself comforting him in some weird way. He hated how he’d wake up in the middle of the night and do weird shit like punch mirrors. Hated how he always dragged himself up to get him to go back to bed.

 

He hated that they’d laughed and joked and _lived_ together.

 

He hated remembering the despair in Simmons’s voice when Grif had almost fucking _died_.

 

And he _absolutely_ hated whatever the hell happened in that closet when the Temple had been activated.

 

He hated how Simmons couldn’t be in the same room with him for a week afterwards, and wouldn’t look him in the eyes for a week after that. Hated how they both tried to avoid the subject with anyone else, but there was always a tense silence whenever they were alone. Hated how they both tried to talk about it before chickening out.

 

 

Yeah. He hated all of them.


End file.
